ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Norihiko Hibino
|birth_place =Osaka, Japan | instrument = Saxophone, piano, guitar, tuba | genre = Jazz | occupation = Composer, saxophonist | years_active = 1999–present | label = }} is a Japanese video game composer and saxophonist. Biography After graduating from Berklee College of Music, he moved to Kansas City to start a career as a solo jazz musician. He later relocated to Japan to work for Konami, where he became best known his work on Konami's Metal Gear Solid and Zone of the Enders video game series. After working with Konami, Hibino started his own company, GEM Impact, which is a studio consisting of composers Takahiro Izutani, Yoshitaka Suzuki, Takahide Ayuzawa, and Norihiko Hibino himself. Additional staff includes DJ Uraken who acts mainly as a producer. The studio often enlists the talents of Uetake MacARTHUR for their graphical needs. An additional part of GEM Impact is GEM Factory, an in-house record label which has put out the debut album of The Outer Rim and the Ninja Blade soundtrack. Through GEM Impact, Hibino and his team have been able to work on games, anime, websites, and other projects that require music. While their involvement with Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots was not publicized by Konami, Hibino divulged in an interview with Original Sound Version that GEM Impact in fact provided approximately 90 minutes of music for the game's cinematic sequences.Original Sound Version » Blog Archive » Metal Gear Solid 4: GEM Impact’s Story On September 2, 2008, Hibino and GEM Impact were announced to be the composers for the action title Ninja Blade on the Xbox 360 developed by FromSoftware. In 2009, GEM Impact's in-house label, GEM Factory released the 2-disc Ninja Blade soundtrack, and Hibino went on to found Hibino Sound Therapy Lab, a venture that explores the therapeutic applications of music. His first project under this company was Prescription for Sleep, an iPhone and iPod touch application that attempts to lure users to sleep with 20 minutes of soothing, live-recorded music. The application has topped the Japanese iTunes Store Health and Fitness section since it's March release. Hibino also teamed up with a Chinese producer to create Gentle Love, a light smooth jazz arrangement album of pop hits from China, Japan, and the US. Other activities included a panel at GDC 2009 about the game music business in Japan, two performance at the 2009 GANG Awards, performances of "Snake Eater" at Video Games Live in Singapore and Brazil, and a live performance of Gentle Love. It has also been announced that GEM Impact will be contributing to the score for the highly anticipated Bayonetta, due out at the end of the year from SEGA. He was also awarded the Berklee "Distinguished Alumni" award for his entrepreneurial spirit and use of music in unconventional ways to reach a new audience. His song "Snake Eater", from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater is on Karaoke Revolution Volume 3 featuring Cynthia Harrel. Discography Video games *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' (2011) - composer *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011) - composer *''Bayonetta'' (2009) - in-game music *''Live Music by Piano and Strings: 7th Dragon Super Arrange Version'' (2009) - arranger, producer, performer *''Ninja Blade'' (2009) - in-game music, main theme, ending theme *''Otomedius G'' (2008) - composer, producer *''Sho Chiku Bai'' (2008) - composer *''Live Music by Piano and Strings: Sekaiju no MeiQ I & II Super Arrange Version'' (2008) - arranger, producer *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (2008) - cinematic music *''Etrian Odyssey II Super Arrange Version'' (2008) - arranger, producer *''The Outer Rim'' (2008) - arranger, performer, producer *''No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side'' (2008) - arranger *''1942: Joint Strike'' (2008) - in-game music *''Wolf of the Battlefield: Commando 3'' (2007) - in-game music *''Etrian Odyssey Super Arrange Version'' (2007) - arranger, producer *''Yakuza 2'' (2006) - in-game music *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) - in-game music *''Rogue Galaxy Premium Arrange'' (2006)- "The Ghost Ship" (Track #6) *''Rumble Roses XX'' (2006) - in-game music *''Elvandia Story'' (2006) - in-game music *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (2004) - in-game music, some cut scenes, opening theme *''Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django'' (2004) - in-game music *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny'' (2004) - opening movie, in-game music *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' (2004) - cut scenes *''Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand'' (2003) - in-game music *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction'' (2003) - in-game music *''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner'' (2003) - cut scenes, in-game music *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' (2002) - all additional in-game music *''The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2'' (2002) - opening theme *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards'' (2002) - in-game music *''Beatmania 6th Mix + Core Remix'' (2002) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (2001) - in-game music *''Zone of the Enders'' (2001) - cut scenes, in-game music *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' (2000) - in-game music Anime *''Blassreiter'' (2008) - various background tracks Albums *''Gentle Love Vol. 2'' (2010) *''Hibino Sound Therapy Lab Sound Library'' (2009) *''Gentle Love'' (2009) *''Message'' (2008) *''AKASHI'' (2005) *''Now I'm Here to Hear...'' (2000) References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese musicians Category:Living people Category:People from Osaka Prefecture Category:Video game composers Category:Osaka University alumni